Ma couronne !
by shanatcha
Summary: Bob veut sa couronne et fera tout pour l'obtenir


La couronne

La compagnie venait de se poser dans une petite clairière proche d'une ville pour passer les fêtes en paix sans qu'on se pose trop de question sur eux ou qu'ils aient des chances de détruire une nouvelle ville.

Vous vous demandez de quelle fêtes je parle ? La galette des rois bien sûr !

Grunlek était en train de faire une galette des rois avec de la frangipane et ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Shin grognait dans son coin, se plaignant que la tarte ne soit pas au pomme malgré tout ses bons arguments. Alors il mangeait sa pomme dans son coin.

Théo polissait son épée pendant que Bob trépignait d'impatience devant cette magnifique galette des rois de Grunlek.

Quand elle fut prête. Grunlek la découpe et en donna une part à chacun.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Bob se mette à hurler de joie. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le virent avec une pièce d'or à la main.

"- je veux ma couronne !" fit Bob

"- non" répliqua Théo

"- je veux ma couronne !" répéta Bob

"- j'ai dit non " lui fit Theo en grognant.

"- JE VEUX MA COURONNE !" hurla Bob

"- T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ? J'AI DIT NON !"

Grunlek et Shin se bouchait les oreilles pour essayer de préserver leur audition sans succès.

Bob ne lâcha pas l'affaire si facilement. Il passa la matinée à taper du pied en suivant Théo et en réclamant sa couronne.

Heure après heure, la patience de Théo commençait à s'effilocher.

Au début de l'après midi, il abandonna.

"- est si on faisait un pari ?" fit Théo

"- fais attention à ce que tu demande…" le prévint Grunlek

"- dit plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de moi !" fit Bob

"- tu la veux ta couronne oui ou non ? "

"- Oui!"

"- alors ?"

"- Oui ! Je prend le pari !" lui répondit Bob

Théo sourit.

"- laisse ton démon prendre le contrôle et laisse le essayer de chopper. Si il y parviens, tu pourras nous demander ce que tu veux. Mais si il n'y parvient pas, tu deviendra mon esclave pour le mois !"

"- Pari tenu !"

Au moment où il serra la main pour sceller leur pari, Bob laissa Philippe au commande.

Des cornes lui poussèrent sur le sommet du crâne, ses ongles de changèrent en griffes, des ailes se déployèrent dans son dos et une queue lui poussa dans le bas du dos.

 **"- je dois juste convaincre une femme de coucher avec moi ? Trop simple!"**

"- depuis quand toi et Bob êtes bon amis ?" fit Théo surprit

 **"- depuis qu'il m'a montré ce qu'il prévoyait de vous faire faire. Et puis, c'est tout bénef pour moi !"**

Philippe se dirigea vers la ville bien heureux suivi par les autres.

Tout le monde fuit devant son apparence ce qui compliqua un peu sa tâche.

Philippe commençait à être un peu agacer quand ils se posèrent dans une taverne pour faire une pose. Il était le milieu de la après-midi.

"- je sens que tu vas perdre ~" fit Théo

 **"- la ferme paladin ! Je n'ai pas encore abandonner !"**

"- abandonner quoi ?" fit une jeune femme.

C'était une jeune femme a la chevelure d'or et au yeux de saphir. Elle avait une robe vert émeraude.

 **"- un pari…"**

Philippe soupira avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle.

 **"- hey mais vous êtes plutôt joli !"**

"- merci ! Mais de quel pari il s'agit ?"

 **"- vous voyez mon apparence ?'**

"- Oui j'ai bien remarquez comment vous avez fait fuir une bonne parti de la ville. Dommage pour eux parce que vous n'êtes pas si moche que ça!"

 **"- le pari consiste à réussir à chopper une fille pour que cet imbécile fasse tout ce que moi et mon hôte voudront"**

"- et il pense à quoi votre hôte demi démon ?"

Philippe se pencha vers l'oreille de la demoiselle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui ne fut pas entendu des autres. La blonde partit dans un grand fou rire.

"- dans ce cas vous avez déjà gagner votre pari ~" fit la blonde

 **"- comment ça ?"**

La jeune femme prit le démon par le col de sa robe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Philippe sourit dans le baiser et fit un doigt d'honneur à Théo.

Les autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant pas comment un démon avait réussi à avoir quelqu'un avec une apparence pareille.

 **"- Bob vous dira ce que vous allez faire ce soir. Pour le moment je vais profiter de cette demoiselle~"**

Et le petit couple monta dans une chambre

 _*un citron qui passe*_

Le soir venu, Bob rejoignit la compagnie dans leur campement. Il leur révéla ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent et ils ouvrirent de grand yeux avant de le tuer du regard.

"- C'est vous qui avez pas voulu me donner ma couronne en premier lieu ! Et puis c'est Théo qui a donner le pari pas moi !"

Tout le monde fusilla du regard Théo pendant que ce dernier serrait les dents.

"- Allez tous en scène !" fit Bob

La jeune femme de la veille attendait sur la place de la ville. Et quand elle les vit, elle explosa de rire.

Bob était sur un trône étincelant fait de lames. Il était poser sur son trône en grand empereur avec sa robe rouge et sa couronne en papier.

Shin en tenu de danceuse orientale en bleu en faisant du vent avec une grande feuille à Bob.

Théo et Grunlek portait le cortège en habit de paysans crasseux et déchirer.

Théo grognait tandis que Grunlek et Shin le fusillait du regard.

"- je peux grimper?" fit la jeune femme.

 **"- bien entendu~"**

Le jeune femme monta sur le cortège et s'installa sur les genoux de Bob. Elle était habiller pour l'occasion avec une belle robe s'accordant à merveille avec la robe du mage.

"- plus fort ma très chère danceuse et avancer plus vite manant ! " fit Bob

"- ON TE HAIS THÉO !" hurlerent Shin et Grunlek

"- FERMEZ LA ET AVANCER PLUS VITE !" dit Théo

Eden était au pied de Bob, profitant de la balade tout en ayant un rictus au coin des babines.

Elle avait bien de la chance d'être une louve….


End file.
